Impurities (such as dust, metal, organic matter) existing in a display panel become one of the major defects of the display panel. When impurities are located in a display area of the display panel, corresponding defective pixels will emit brighter light than normal pixels, and this phenomenon is known as light leak phenomenon.
Defect repairing and redetection need to be performed on a display panel when light leak phenomenon is detected in the display panel during display detection.
In the process of display detection, multiple shorting bars, which are used for shorting out relevant data line and gate line, are first provided on the display panel, then a probe of the display detection device is used to connect to terminals of the shorting bars, and in this way, display detection can be performed on the display panel. When the light leak phenomenon is detected in the display panel, the light leak area of the display panel is marked by a circle with a marker pen.
In defect repairing, a laser repairing apparatus is generally used to repair. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a structure of a laser repairing apparatus in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the laser repairing apparatus comprises: a bearing device 2, a laser generating device 1, a backlight 3 and a high-power microscope 5, a display panel 4 is placed on the bearing device 2, the high-power microscope 5 and the laser generating device 1 are located above the display panel 4, and the backlight 3 is located below the bearing device 2. Before the display panel 4 is repaired by using the laser generating device 1, the backlight 3 is turned on, and then a circular marker on the display panel is observed by moving the high-power microscope 5 so as to search for positions of defective pixels. After the positions of defective pixels are found, the backlight 3 is turned off, and then position of the laser generating device 1 is adjusted, so as to repair the defective pixels through laser 15 emitted from the laser generating device 1.
Display detection is performed again after repair of the defective pixels is completed.
However, when searching for the defective pixels by using the high-power microscope, even though the defective pixels may emit brighter light than normal pixels, since an image formed in the high-power microscope is overall bright, brightness contrast between the defective pixels and the normal pixels is small, as a result, human eye can hardly capture exact positions of the defective pixels, and thus the whole repairing process is affected.